Build talk:W/A Enduring Dagger
i think ive seen a worse version of this before. IMO.... mainbar SY and put deaths charge in optionals. Ajsnuker 16:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :We had one of these with Golden→Wild (before the buffs to Jagged→Fox) that got trashed. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]-Gifts Plz19px 16:32, 13 December 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, I like DC a lot but pulled it into optionals anyway. The 3 sin skills used here have been shown to be very affective without any particular elite skill, should be Good for at least that, tbh. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 20:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::How does the damage on this compare to WE axe... I'll go test it later. Ajsnuker 21:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::I tested it against Enduring Scythe and it's actually not too bad, you also get more benefit from SoH etc and it is easier to set up your attack combo. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I just went out in tried this... does great damage when used with SoH + Asuran scan, not to mention it charges SY ridiculously fast. --'Ajsnuker' 22:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Even without SoH I do 120~ with my Asura level at 8. It should also be noted that this is probably the most effective build Warriors can use with Discord, non-flesh foes can get a condition through black mantis thrust. A few other optionals I've used are Dunken Master(Better than Flail IMO), Brawling Headbutt + Falling Spider/Lotus, Exhausting Assault + SY, IAU, and Black Mantis + Exhausting for ultimate spammage of Orders or SoH dammage boost. I use it with Discord for running missions. -- 01:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Great Dwarf Weapon.Rikk Panda 03:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Made this bout 2 weeks ago, got trashed for being inferior to W/D WE Scythe. —†Forgive & Forget† 03:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :shut the fuck up --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:05, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::No you. —†Forgive & Forget† 04:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :That is Pvx for you ^_^ When a shitter like you makes it everyone says "lol jjberks made it 0-0" but when a BM says its good everyone has to /agree with said BM — 04:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm no shitter, thankyou. —†Forgive & Forget† 04:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::you're jjberks. this makes you a shitter -- 04:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Angelus you have no right to talk. —†Forgive & Forget† 02:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I made this build already, but it was not favored based on its talk page. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 06:45, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :@JJ noone actually tries builds out, they just look who's posted and maybe just glance at the build itself. You also need to argue your point across, this isn't necessarily worse than enduring scythe, it varies depending on situation. For example, it reaps a higher benefit from skills like SoH. Indeed actually, I hadn't thought how effective it would be with discord. @whiteasice i wouldn't worry about Life there, he's usually like ohhhhhh this is not the norm, terrible, horrible, ugly, etc. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 13:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) if this get vetted I will so totally lolpvx. Thomas Dutch 07:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :The funny thing is you know it will. I predict Good. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 13:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::and so it has been done. lolpvx. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 18:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) lolpvx Thomas Dutch 18:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yo big, give an actual reason for removing my vote Cake Archer 03:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :that is quite legitimate actually. — 03:49, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::There never has been a more powerful reason.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I then suggest he removes everyvote for the verysame reason, just to see how powerful it truly is. Cake Archer 03:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::how about no? — 03:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::To be honest, like 90% of votes you can justify removing in some way. If you want to say A/W is better you probably need to support your claim and try to quantify how much better (which helps decides whether it goes in Trash or Good). - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 17:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Please refrain from dazzeling off from the section topic, which is lolpvx. Thomas Dutch 17:45, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :uh, sorry, lolpvx. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 12:41, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Flail without cancel sucks...an ias is not even needed so drunken master would be better in mainbar, because ~12% ias/ims is enough in this build. Illoyon 20:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Take dash or rush for the optional or burst of aggression instead of flail if you already have a save yourselves spammer in the party. Necromas 15:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol everyone brings Flail in PvE, mobs dont run away --(Talk) 10:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::If you can't deal with walking slow after a battle bring a hero with Fall back. Problem. Solved.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 13:59, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or use an essence of celerity. Amorality 14:51, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Better than WE Scythe? I just ran both several times on the master of damage and in hm, this beats scythe everytime. much better at keeping up energy too :in my opinion this is the best available war build...because it outdamages WE Axe and WE scythe, thanks to the uber fast attack chain, greater e-management (more asuran scan spamming) and the armor ignoring +dmg from Fox Fangs and Death Blossom...but thats just me.Illoyon 23:15, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::you should probably use splinter weapon more and turn it to hm--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Scythes don't do well when you go to master of damage because he's one target. In real PvE play, scythes can easily outperform daggers in AoE DPS. Also, scythe being able to hit multiple targets can give it better energy gain. If you're going for massive single target though, daggers will win just because of attack speed and buffs. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:25, 5 July 2010 (UTC) sythe outdamages daggers if you are uber lucky and all foes are clumped in a tight ball...and this nearly never happen in normal pve...so more fast single target dmg works better, especially with SoH.Illoyon 12:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :you're doing something wrong then. Namely proper balling of monsters; which is not difficult to do :\ --Ikimono...And my Axe! 02:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Most melee players cba for "proper balling." We just want to hack stuff up. You get a bit of aoe with death blossom and of course the excellent armor ignoring damage bonuses of daggers. Don't forget that, without some major buffs, scythes can be fairly weak against high armor, hard mode foes. WE is great energy management and this build pumps damage along with excellent warrior armor. Should be rated great. 20:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) this build kills stuff very fast Why isn't this rated great Since I started using this build, i've playing a lot of HM. From my experience while using Finish Him as the variant, you pretty much kill anything with 1 chain with limitless energy and excellent armor. 16:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) flurry over flail?...it only reduces base attack damage, is maintainable and is not as annoying as flail.Illoyon 17:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC)